Father's Day Hubbard Street Part Eight
by girlmoustakis
Summary: Francis Hockenberry goes to live with dad. But dad has a new girlfriend and wants to send him back home. Meanwhile, Mayling's father has shown up.


**FATHER'S DAY **

HUBBARD STREET

BY

HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. BINGO HALL. DAY

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY is sitting in a crowded bingo hall. He looks around and sees others as old as he is. They look excited while he is bored. He turns to the woman next to him. She is bored too. Her name is MRS. DOLLY LEVI.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Are you as bored as I am?

DOLLY LEVI

Yes.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Then why are you here?

DOLLY LEVI

My grandchildren tell me I should like bingo. Why are you here?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

They're showing reruns of Jeopardy. What do you say we leave?

DOLLY LEVI

You're on.

The two walk to the door and look back.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Just look at them. They don't know they're already dead.

One person walks up behind them. He is RAPHAEL the ANGEL.

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

Not everyone hates bingo, Gunther.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Well I do. So does Mrs. Levi.

DOLLY LEVI

I'll be right back, Gunther.

She walks off.

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

(smiling)

I think she likes you.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Me, I'm too old.

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

There's nothing wrong with running after a beautiful woman.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Run? With my hip? I'm lucky I can crawl.

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

There's nothing wrong with crawling.

She comes back.

DOLLY LEVI

What do we do now?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I'm stuck here till my son picks me up. He's visiting. Bingo was HIS idea.

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

You don't like bingo very much, do you?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I dislike my son more. He's a bum.

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

Aren't you being a bit drastic?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

He leaves his beautiful wife and loving family to see me. And all because he's having head troubles. He needs his head examined. He was a mess growing up and he's a mess now. If I had a wife like him, I wouldn't leave her to visit an old man.

DOLLY LEVI

Maybe he needed some time to think?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

With a woman like that I wouldn't need time to think.

DOLLY LEVI

Raphael, where can we go till, what was his name?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Stupid.

DOLLY LEVI

I don't think you named him stupid.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Francis.

DOLLY LEVI

Until Francis comes.

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

The coffee room is still open.

The two walk off. FRANK HOCKENBERRY comes in the door and sees Raphael.

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

Can I help you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I came early to pick up my father.

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

And you are?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Frank Hockenberry. Gunther's my father.

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

They're in the coffee room.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

They're?

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

Your father is going to have a girlfriend very soon.

Raphael looks at the room and smiles.

FADE OUT:

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. COFFEE ROOM. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

Gunther and Dolly are sitting drinking. He picks up a packet of creamer.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Packets. I can remember when cream was real.

DOLLY LEVI

Its called progress.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

That's not what I call it.

DOLLY LEVI

Gunther, you have to stop living in the past.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

The past was better. Everything was real. People were real. Now, it's all packaged.

DOLLY LEVI

You really don't want your son here?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Not like this. If you saw how beautiful his wife is you'd understand. I don't mean outside, I mean inside. She has the patience of a saint. What was he thinking when he left?

DOLLY LEVI

You want him to go home?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Yes, he's driving me crazy.

He looks at her and smiles.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Mrs. Levi, would you like to help me get rid of him?

DOLLY LEVI

What would I do?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

We could show him what he's missing.

DOLLY LEVI

We?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

He's only here for a week. What if we pretend to be, what is it called now, an item? Every time he comes to be, I can say I'm with you.

DOLLY LEVI

What would we do?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

You know; the park, a walk, anything but bingo. If he sees what he's missing, he'll go back home to his wife. Could you help me?

DOLLY LEVI

Won't he know?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

My boy is stupid. He won't know.

DOLLY LEVI

Just for a week?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Just a week. Once, he's gone, we'll go back to being friends.

DOLLY LEVI

Okay Gunther, just tell me when to start.

Frank enters the room.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Dad?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

(to Dolly)

Now.

(to Frank)

In here, Francis.

Frank walks over.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I came early. I hope I didn't interrupt anything.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I was talking to my friend, Dolly.

She rises.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Francis, this is Mrs. Dolly Levi.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(smiling and shaking hand)

Well, hello...Dolly. I suppose you get alot of that.

DOLLY LEVI

More than I care to admit. I was around before the movie was. You must be Francis. Your father has told me about you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Now I know I'm in trouble. Dad, I thought we might grab lunch. I'll buy.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

WE were about to have lunch.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I can pay for three. Hell, I pay for seven at home.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

We wanted to spend time alone.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Oh, I understand. I guess I'll go home.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

(walking to door)

You do that. I'll see you later.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Fine.

Gunther and Dolly leave. Raphael walks up to Frank.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

My father has a date.

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

They make a cute couple. Just because a person is old doesn't mean he shouldn't be loved. You look surprised? Why?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I never thought of him as a...man.

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

Gunther tells me you have a son.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I do, Andrew.

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

And he doesn't think of you as a man?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Right now, he doesn't think of me at all. I have to go. It's nice meeting you...?

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

Raphael. I help run this bingo parlor. We meet every day. Drop in again.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I won't be staying long. Besides, bingo bores me.

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

It also bores your father. It must run in the family.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Bye, Raphael.

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

Bye, Frank.

Frank leaves.

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

They weren't kidding when they said you looked like him. Don't worry, Andrew. I'll take care of them.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

EXT. PARK. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

Gunther and Dolly are sitting on a park bench eating hot dogs.

DOLLY LEVI

I love your choice of restaurant.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I had to get out of there. Francis is beginning to smother me.

DOLLY LEVI

You act allergic to him. What did he do?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

He never grew up. All his life he ran away from his problems. This is no exception.

DOLLY LEVI

Care to tell me about it?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

He has a drinking problem. It began in Vietnam. When he came back, we argued and I threw him out. For ten years, he was a wino on skid row.

DOLLY LEVI

That well-adjusted man?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

He's not well adjusted, just a good actor. God sent him good friends and a fine woman to help him. The smartest thing he ever did was marry her. She gave him FIVE children. He has one bad year, starts drinking and leaves them all. My son is a jackass.

DOLLY LEVI

He probably has his reasons.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

They are stupid reasons.

DOLLY LEVI

What are they?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

You wouldn't believe me if I told you?

DOLLY LEVI

And why not?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Because it involves telling you about other beings and that makes it complicated.

DOLLY LEVI

You lost me?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

It's better that way. What time is it?

DOLLY LEVI

Ten minutes after you last asked. What is your fascination with time?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I want Francis to think I'm having fun.

DOLLY LEVI

You mean you're not?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I didn't mean that. I just want him to think we're somewhere alone doing...you know? Not that I would with you. You're a lady. You do understand?

DOLLY LEVI

(annoyed)

Gunther, shut up and eat!

He sees Frank. Frank sees him and walks over.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

He's found me. Get ready to act.

Gunther puts his arm around her shoulders.

DOLLY LEVI

Why do I feel like I'm having a root canal?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

He's coming closer. Smile.

DOLLY LEVI

(smiling)

I am getting a root canal.

Frank comes by.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

This is your idea of lunch, a hot dog?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

On my income, I have to be careful.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Dad, let me buy two real food.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Hot dogs are real food.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Do you know what's in those?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

They're kosher, just like your mother. So, don't worry.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Mrs. Levi, let me take you BOTH to some place nice. Convince him.

DOLLY LEVI

I can't convince him of anything. Besides, I like sitting in the park. It's peaceful.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Suit yourself. I'll see you at home, dad.

Frank walks away.

DOLLY LEVI

You are being very cruel to him.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

A little tough love never hurt anyone. You want another sandwich?

DOLLY LEVI

Maybe one more.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I'll be right back.

DOLLY LEVI

I am having a root canal.

Gunther walks away. Raphael appears behind her. No one can see him.

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

Andrew, looks like I don't have to do anything. Gunther is doing it for me.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. GUNTHER'S LIVING ROOM. DAY.

Frank is on the couch playing with the TV remote. He can't find a channel to watch. Gunther comes in.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

You look happy?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm bored. There's nothing on.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Eighty channels and nothing is on? Try channel 82.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What's 82?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

The Playboy channel. If you don't like what you see there, you're not a man. Go ahead.

Frank does. Gunther goes to the set.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

She's got two nice friends. Now are you bored?

Frank turns it off and stands.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Dad, I didn't come here to look at boobs. I came to be with you. I need you right now.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

What do you want from an old man like me?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You have the Playboy channel and you call yourself old? Dad, please hear me out. I lost you for close to thirty years, and for nothing. When I was dying, I wanted to hear your voice.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

And you're dying now?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes. I've lost my family, my friends; every thing I held sacred.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

And whose fault was that?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Mine.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

So go back home.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What for? They don't want me back.

(sitting down)

I'm dead to them.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

(sitting next to him)

You lived with Mayling for seventeen years. You really think she could stop loving you in one day? And Andrew, you're still his father?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We fought and I hit him. He hates me. He hates the man I've become.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

(rising)

He hates the man behind the bottle, not you. You gave him life. You raised him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I didn't do it alone. Zek helped me.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Mr. Anderson is a good man---

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Who called me a coward and left me too. I have no one left, except you.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

You have God.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Don't start that crap with me.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Don't raise your voice to me, young man. And don't call God crap. Just because you've lost your faith doesn't mean I have. I can't forget the man who took your mother to heaven.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He almost did it with me. Only I never say anything. I never saw the light or the tunnel. I died and saw nothing.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Is that a reason to hate God?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Look, dad, I didn't come here to fight over religion. I'm going upstairs.

He leaves. Gunther goes to the phone and dials.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Hello, Andrew?...I'm glad I found you. Is something wrong?...Is your mother home?...Give her a message for me. Tell her, I'll have him home within the week. I have a plan...What do you mean you don't want him home? What is going on? Is there something wrong?...Okay, I'll keep in touch. Give your mother my love.

Gunther hangs up.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. FRANK'S LIVING ROOM. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY hangs up and turns. HAI NGYEN, Mayling's father, is rocking the twins. They are laughing. Hai is smiling and singing in Vietnamese till he looks at Andrew who shoots him a dirty look and walks out. Hai looks at the girls and hangs his head. Mayling enters. The following conversation is in Vietnamese but written in English. MAYLING HOCKENBERRY walks in.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Hello father.

HAI NGYEN

Hello daughter.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I hope the girls didn't give you any trouble.

HAI NGYEN

(looking at girls)

They could never give me trouble. How was work?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

The same. Any phone calls?

HAI NGYEN

One, Andrew got it.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Where is he?

HAI NGYEN

He left the room. I don't know.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Andrew? Andrew?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

In the kitchen, mom.

She goes into the kitchen.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. KITCHEN. DAY

Andrew is sitting at a small table drinking a soda.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

My father said there was a call?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Grandpa Gunther.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Is your father alright?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He's fine. Grandpa has a plan. He says he will be home in less than a week.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Is that all he said?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He wanted to know what was wrong here? I didn't tell him.

(facing her)

Why does that man have to be here?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He's my father.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

A father doesn't sell his daughter. How can you let him hold MY sisters?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

The sitter is on vacation. I have no choice.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

And what am I, chopped liver? I love them too.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(taking his hand)

I know you do. But, you also have a life. I don't want to take it away from you just because your father left.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(pulling away)

He's not my father. He's a drunk.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Andrew Clayton Hockenberry, you take that back! He may have problems but he is still your father.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(rising)

No, he's not. He's a stranger and I wish he'd never come back.

He runs out of the kitchen. Hai comes in. She is crying. She wipes her eyes and turns to him. Again they speak in Vietnamese.

HAI NGYEN

He is a troubled boy.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He'll be fine.

She goes to the fridge and pulls out a soda, opens it and sits down. He sits across from her.

HAI NGYEN

I have come at a bad time.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Yes you have.

HAI NGYEN

I wish I could say I remember your husband but I don't.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Neither do I.

HAI NGYEN

Is he a good man?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

A very good man, when he's not drinking.

HAI NGYEN

Do you want him back?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(rising)

No, I don't, not anymore. I'll get dinner started.

She walks to the stove.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. MAYLING'S STORE. DAY

She and KATE THE EMPLOYEE are working quietly. ZEK ANDERSON walks in. Kate sees him and waves.

KATE - EMPLOYEE

Hello Zek.

ZEK ANDERSON

Hello Kate.

Mayling turns and sees him.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Zek, what are you doing here?

ZEK ANDERSON

I was in the neighborhood.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

It's morning. Shouldn't you be at work?

ZEK ANDERSON

I was.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You work ten miles away. Why are you really here?

ZEK ANDERSON

Could we speak alone?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I don't care if Kate hears. What did you want?

ZEK ANDERSON

I came to see how you were doing.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Surviving.

ZEK ANDERSON

You heard from Frank?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He's with his father. Gunther called me. He says he has a plan and Frank will be home within the week.

ZEK ANDERSON

Do you want him home?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

No. I'm enjoying the peace and quiet. My father has been helping with the kids while I work.

ZEK ANDERSON

How are things going?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

The babies like him. They still won't eat. They miss their father. The girls are keeping to themselves.

ZEK ANDERSON

And Andrew?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He won't be in the same room with him.

ZEK ANDERSON

And you?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I'm finally getting sleep. I'm glad Frank's gone.

ZEK ANDERSON

So am I. He tires me out.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He tires everyone out. How are the interviews going?

ZEK ANDERSON

They're going. The state wants to make sure I'm the right person for the job.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

And Jenny?

ZEK ANDERSON

Jenny has to do a one thing before she can become a parent. She has to learn to cook.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What do you expect? She's a professional woman. They're not known for their domestic skills.

ZEK ANDERSON

You cook and you run a store.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I'm not considered professional. I just like flowers.

ZEK ANDERSON

May, I'm going to ask you a question and I'd like the truth.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Ask.

ZEK ANDERSON

If Frank were to come back, what would you do?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

It's his house. He's paying for it.

ZEK ANDERSON

I don't mean the house. I mean you. I'm trying to make this as tactful as I can. Would you take him back?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

No, not as he is right now. I want the man I married.

ZEK ANDERSON

And if he doesn't change back?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You know the answer to that. I can't do it anymore, Zek. I'm tired.

ZEK ANDERSON

I don't blame you. I'm tired too. But, I'm not tired of you and the kids. If you need me, just call.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(taking his hand)

I know. Thank you.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. KITCHEN. DAY

Mayling, Hai and Andrew are eating breakfast. Andrew stares at his food.

HAI NGYEN

Why don't you eat?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'm not hungry.

HAI NGYEN

Your mother got up early to cook your food and you're not hungry? She has a job to go to.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I said I'm not hungry.

Andrew gets up.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Where are you going? What about breakfast?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'll pick up a donut.

He leaves. Again they speak in Vietnamese.

HAI NGYEN

That's a very angry young man.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

This is a very angry family.

HAI NGYEN

He hates me.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He's not alone.

She puts the plates in the sink.

HAI NGYEN

Mayling, I said I'm sorry.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

It's too late, father.

HAI NGYEN

You didn't suffer. Frank sent you away.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He was one man too late. Right after you left, he took me into a back room and showed me what I had to do.

HAI NGYEN

I didn't know.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You didn't care. I was fifteen!

HAI NGYEN

Does Andrew know?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He only knows you sold me. No one knows, not even Frank.

HAI NGYEN

(getting up to hold her)

Mayling----

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(pulling away)

NO! Don't touch me.

She runs out. Hai sits down and holds his head. He clutches his hand.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

INT. GUNTHER'S KITCHEN. DAY.

Frank clutches his hand. Gunther reads the paper.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Are you going to read all day?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I always read the paper.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Put it down, please. I came here to see you, not the sports page.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

(putting paper down)

There, you see me. What do you want?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I need to talk.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

So talk. I'm listening.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I can't. Not if you speak to me that way. What ever happened to compassion?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I lost it when you left Mayling. Marriages today are a joke. When I was your age, we worked at them. No one left.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The world has changed.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

The world is the same. People have changed. They live in a throwaway society. That also means relationships.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm not finished with May. I love her. Last night after you went to bed, I went downstairs and watched channel 82. It was late so some of the models weren't dressed.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Big deal. You were watching boobs.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I was looking at those beautiful women with figures to die for, and all I could see was May. I miss her, dad. I miss her smell and her touch.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Then go home!

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm afraid.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

You're a grown man. What can you be afraid of?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I left them. They won't want me back. Things have changed.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Francis, they won't take you back immediately. You've destroyed their trust. Trust is not given freely. It has to be earned. The sooner you go back the sooner you earn it. What's holding you here?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The timing isn't right.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

(rising)

And it will never be as long as you stay here.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where are you going?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I'm taking my friend to the zoo. I need some air.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Dad, I need you.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

And I need my friend. When I'm with her, the last thing we talk about is you.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

EXT. ZOO. DAY

Gunther and Dolly are walking.

DOLLY LEVI

Gunther, all you've talked about since we've come here is Frank.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I can't help it, Mrs. Levi.

DOLLY LEVI

Please, my name is Dolly. Let's talk about something else. I have talked to you for weeks and I know nothing about you.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

There's nothing to tell. You've met my son.

DOLLY LEVI

Tell me about his mother.

They sit down.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Alice had a dance school in Berlin. We met when I catered an affair she had. I was a chef. I can still make a mean omelet.

DOLLY LEVI

What was she like?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

She was the most beautiful woman I ever saw. She was graceful and had legs that would never quit. When she danced it was like she was floating in air. Frank has her chin and her spirit. She was the original hippie, just like Isadora Duncan.

DOLLY LEVI

Was he your only child?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

He had a brother, Gunther III. He died in Germany right after the Nazi occupation. Alice was Jewish so we couldn't get medical help. He was the first to die because of Hitler. I got us out but I couldn't save her family. They were killed in the camps. Frank was born right here, in Memphis.

DOLLY LEVI

So, he's Jewish?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Presbyterian.

DOLLY LEVI

But under Jewish law---?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Jewish law never heard of strange fruit or lived in the south. I wanted to protect him so I raised him Christian.

DOLLY LEVI

You weren't alone. I know others.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

And you?

DOLLY LEVI

Albert was a truck driver. He only stayed home long enough to give me THREE children. One trip, he felt sick. I got a call from Cleveland. He had a heart attack at a truckstop. I raised my three boys myself. Joe is a doctor. John is a lawyer.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

And your third boy is an Indian chief?

DOLLY LEVI

Close. He works for the FBI. They all did well.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I wish I could say that about Francis. He really needs to go home now.

DOLLY LEVI

(taking his hand)

He will when he's ready.

Raphael walks by.

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

I thought I'd find you two here.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Raphael?

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

I heard you talking about the zoo at the hall. You hate bingo that much?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

It's a game for zombies.

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

How's Frank?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Don't ask about him. He's a disaster. I really failed him.

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

He's scared. He doesn't want to become what he was. He lived on the street for years.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Did he tell you that?

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

I saw him.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

That was over twenty years ago. You're too young. How do you know that much about him?

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

We have a mutual acquaintance I call a friend. He asked me to help because he can't anymore.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Who?

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

(starting to shine)

Andrew.

The air around Gunther freezes. People are frozen in time except for Gunther and Raphael.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

What is happening?

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

I'm an angel. I've come back to take you on a little trip, about seventeen years ago. You know Mr. Anderson?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

He is a good man.

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

And Frank's old sergeant. Take my hand and I'll show you how they met. Go ahead. It's safe.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I can't, my hip.

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

You won't feel us move. Give me your hand.

He does.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. CHARLIE'S BAR. NIGHT

Raphael and Gunther are standing by the door. Gunther is confused.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Where are we?

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

A bar in Nashville. Frank lived and worked here. That's him on his favorite stool.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

That bum?

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

This was one of his better days.

Zek approaches.

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

There's Mr. Anderson.

ZEK ANDERSON

Hey, Doc. It's me, Sarge.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(looking up)

Do I know you?

ZEK ANDERSON

It's me, Sergeant Anderson.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Never heard of you.

ZEK ANDERSON

Hockenberry, talk to me. Don't you remember Bravo platoon?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I try to forget. I don't know you, Sergeant. So, whoever you are, leave me and my demons alone.

Frank gets up and walks out.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

EXT. ALLEY. NIGHT

Raphael and Gunther watch as two men run away from Frank who is lying on the ground.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

What happened to him?

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

He was robbed and almost beaten to death. Children aren't the only ones to beat up drunks.

Zek comes in and sees Frank. He runs to him. Frank is unconscious. Zek turns Frank's head.

ZEK ANDERSON

Doc, speak to me.

A man approaches the two. Gunther can only see his back. He is shining.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Who's that man?

It is ANDREW THE ANGEL.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(turning)

It's me, Andrew.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

The Angel of Death?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I was sent here to bring Frank home. He was near death. By now, he's already had liver and stomach damage. The beating only made it worse. I came but God changed his mind.

Zek puts his head down gently.

ZEK ANDERSON

I'm calling an ambulance.

(gets up)

Don't die on me.

He leaves. Andrew bends down and strokes Frank's hair.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I was sent again sixteen years later when he was attacked. This time Charlie saved him. Again, God changed his mind.

Andrew gets up. Two EMT'S with a stretcher enter. They put him on it.

ZEK ANDERSON

I'm going with you.

EMT ONE

Only family allowed.

ZEK ANDERSON

I am his only family.

EMT TWO

Then come on.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I was sent down again three days later. Then Zek prayed and God changed his mind again.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

My poor son. Please tell me there's no more

ANDREW - ANGEL

There is, but I won't show you. I'll just tell you. I was sent one more time. It was two days after the first beating. He had a gun to his head. I was told to wait and do nothing but I disobeyed orders. As an Angel of Death I am not allowed to stop a suicide. I had to stop this one. As a result, I changed history. A woman who should have died didn't and one who shouldn't have did. Mayling was supposed to be murdered.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Mayling? But what about the family?

ANDREW - ANGEL

They were meant for someone else. But when Frank saved her and they got married, God gave them to them. It isn't always I disobey orders. God gave me free will and I used it.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I can't believe that was my son. He was another man.

ANDREW - ANGEL

And he's afraid he'll become that man again. He needs your help.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I can't help him. He needs a head doctor.

ANDREW - ANGEL

He needs someone to love him. It was love that helped him before. Now he's lost it. You're all he has.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

He needs the love of his family. I just want to send him home.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Let him go at his own pace. It doesn't take much for him to become what he was.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

EXT. ZOO. DAY -- CONTINUOUS

Time is still frozen. Andrew is gone.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I had no idea.

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

Now you do. I'm going to return you back now. Mrs. Levi will not remember me. Sit down again.

Gunther sits down. Time comes back to normal.

DOLLY LEVI

(taking his hand)

He will when he's ready.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I hope so. He's been through so much; the attack and the trial.

DOLLY LEVI

What trial?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Three men wanted him dead. They almost succeeded. You didn't see it in the papers?

DOLLY LEVI

Was it in Nashville? My God, he's the Hubbard Street Angel?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

That's what they call him. You didn't know?

DOLLY LEVI

I thought he looked familiar. You have to stop this charade now. He REALLY needs you. We have to tell him the truth.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I will, tomorrow.

(standing up)

Let's go to the birdhouse next.

The two stand and leave.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. GUNTHER'S LIVING ROOM. NIGHT

Frank is asleep on the couch. On TV is the Cartoon network, "Rocky and Bullwinkle". Gunther comes down and turns it off. He walks over to Frank, strokes his hair and walks away.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Night, son.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(opening eyes)

Night, dad.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I thought you were asleep?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(getting up)

I just dozed off for a moment.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

You like the Cartoon network?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I watch it with the girls. Who was on?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Rocky and Bullwinkle.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Damn! They're my favorites.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Come upstairs. The couch is lumpy.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You're right.

The men get up and start walking to the stairs. Frank stops.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Dad?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

(stopping)

Yes?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I love you.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

(holding him)

I love you too, Frank. Let's get some sleep.

Raphael shows up. Gunther lets go.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I'll be up in a minute.

Frank leaves.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Thank you for telling me.

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

I have something else to tell you. There's problems at home. Mayling's father has moved in during Frank's absence.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

The man who sold his daughter?

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

He's not wanted but he has to be there. You send him back too soon and there will be problems. A friend of mine is handling the situation.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

That poor family. Why does the truth have to hurt them so?

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

They are truths that need to come out.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

How much time does your friend need?

RAPHAEL-ANGEL

She needs one more day.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

She has her day and more.

Raphael disappears. Gunther goes upstairs.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. GUNTHER'S KITCHEN. DAY.

Gunther sits drinking coffee. Frank comes in with the paper and gives it to him. **THIS SCENE CONTAINS INFORMATION FROM A PRIOR TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL SCRIPT I WROTE.**

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

What's this?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Your paper. I thought you might like to read it.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

(putting it down)

I'll read it later. I thought we could talk.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Okay.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

(hands him coffee)

You got bored with Channel 82?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yeah. I've been wondering. Why do you have it?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

It's a free monthly preview. I watched it when I first got it. Then I got bored and turned on the History channel. You can see just so many boobs, especially after some girls put things in them to blow them up. Too much of a good thing is no good.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

More than a handful is a waste.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I remember your mother's. They were firm but natural. She was so beautiful. Her neck was small, her breasts just right, a petite waist and legs that never quite. When we made love, it was like Beethoven's Fifth Symphony. God, I loved Beethoven. It's no wonder Gunther came when he did. He was born six months after we were married. In those days if you got a girl pregnant you married her. It didn't matter if you loved her or not. It was the right thing to do.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Did you love her?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I worshipped her. I wanted to marry her before but I was afraid to ask. When she told me she was pregnant I asked.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I did the same with Andrew. We weren't ready. Her friends wanted her to have an abortion. I didn't. But, it was her body. The day of the procedure I waited. I would accept her no matter what. She came in and said she couldn't do it. Next thing I knew we were in front of a judge. I robbed her of a real wedding but she didn't care. What is it with Hockenberry men? When we fall, we fall hard.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Hard is not the word. My days and nights with your mother were unbelievable. What about Mayling?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

She takes her work home with her. She always smells of flowers. Being with her is like being in a field of flowers, with the wind blowing and the sun shining. She's so petite and fragile. Yes, she's the strongest woman I know. I wish I had half her strength. I miss her.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Then go back.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

She won't have me back. I suppose you'll see Mrs. Levi today?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

We have plans.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

She's a nice lady. Don't let her go.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I don't intend to.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You must have alot in common?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Enough. We especially have one thing in common. She lost family in WWII. That's where her parents met. Her father was an American GI. He liberated her camp. They shared rations together. He stayed till the Red Cross came, then he left. When his term ended he re-enlisted to help the survivors. One day a woman came and introduced herself. A year later they were married.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What has that to do with you?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

She has a brother, Jacob. He's a Rabbi in Pennsylvania. Some time back, they had a serious problem with anti-Semitism. Three strangers came and helped them. One parishioner was confused about the hatred. Jacob started to tell a story his parents told them growing up. It was about ghosts.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Ghosts?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Their parents both saw them. They would enter the gas chambers with everyone and they were the only ones to come out. They could be seen walking the camps before a death came. Dolly's mother even spoke to one.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Why do I feel I know where this is going?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

One night she couldn't sleep because the woman above her was sick and dying. She says she saw a man enter. He approached the bunks and when he saw her awake, he bent down and caressed her cheek and said "Fear not for I bring peace." He touched the other woman and she died.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

She saw the Angel of Death. We both have.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

As Jacob tells the story, one stranger repeated the words as he said them. The strangers were Angels and the one who said those words was Andrew.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(face dropping)

Why is it we can't have a normal conversation without getting spiritual?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

(rising)

Son, I can't tell you what to believe. I do know this. Until you make peace with God, you will not be able to make peace with yourself or your family. I have to go. I'm meeting Dolly at the bingo hall.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I thought you hated bingo?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I do. I'm just meeting her there.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Don't tell that to Raphael. Bingo is his life.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

(walking away)

That's what you think. I'll see you later.

He walks out. Frank picks up the paper, starts reading and humming Beethoven's Fifth symphony.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. FRANK'S LIVING ROOM. DAY.

Andrew is reading the paper. Hai enters. He sees him, puts down the paper and starts to leave.

HAI NGYEN

Andrew, stop!

(He does.)

Why do you always leave when I enter a room?

ANDREW - ANGEL

The air gets stale. I need to breathe.

HAI NGYEN

Speak to me with respect. I'm your grandfather.

ANDREW - ANGEL

No you're not. What type of father would sell his OWN daughter?

HAI NGYEN

I made a mistake and now I'm sorry.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You're a little late.

HAI NGYEN

It was the war. You weren't there. My family was starving.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

So you sell your daughter instead? Thank God Dad saved her before anyone hurt her.

Hai hangs his head.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He did save her in time, didn't he?

(walking to him)

Tell me she was safe.

(walking away)

Oh my God! She was hurt before.

HAI NGYEN

It was only one man.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

One man! She was fifteen! What do you want from us? Why can't you just leaves us alone? Dad had the right idea when he left. I wish I could.

He runs up the stairs.

HAI NGYEN

Andrew! Please, come back.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. ANDREW'S ROOM. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

He comes in and slams the door.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(looking up)

God, why are you doing this to us? What have we ever done to displease you? Why can't you leave our family alone?

MONICA the ANGEL appears and touches his shoulder. Andrew turns and sees her.

MONICA - ANGEL

God does not cause pain. He heals it. People cause pain.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

How much pain can we deal with? My mother lost her innocence for no reason. The man who caused it is downstairs. My father is a drunk and has left us. How much more pain can we take?

MONICA - ANGEL

What happened was in the past. It can't be changed. You have to deal with the present.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Why? I'm sixteen. All I want is a normal childhood. Why am I forced to grow up sooner than I should?

MONICA - ANGEL

Your mother needs you.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

She needs a real husband, not a surrogate one. She's my mother, not my wife.

MONICA - ANGEL

Let me ask you a question. When you see your parents, do you see them as real people or your parents?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

My parents, why?

MONICA - ANGEL

Because they're real people, with real problems. They're not superhuman. Everything that happened to them was because of war. War destroys lives. You've lived your life in peace. You don't understand. It was the war that hurt your mother.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

It was the man downstairs. If he didn't sell her she'd be fine.

MONICA - ANGEL

She is fine.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Does dad know?

Mayling comes in.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

No, and he never will. Who told you?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I figured it out for myself when Grandpa didn't deny it. Why didn't you tell me?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Because you didn't need to know. What happens or has happened in my life is my own. I have to deal with it.

MONICA - ANGEL

But, you never have. You buried it till you met Frank, and then you buried it more. Seeing your father brought it all back. What do you intend to do about it?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Bury it again.

MONICA - ANGEL

With your other secrets. This family is one big collection of secrets. How can you expect to fix it if you can't see all the pieces? Do you even know why your father came? Do you even care?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I never asked him.

MONICA - ANGEL

He came to tell you something, the truth. But all you've done is push him away.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He has nothing I want to hear.

MONICA - ANGEL

He's dying. He's got cancer. That's why he came now. He wants to make peace before he goes.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Why didn't he tell me?

MONICA - ANGEL

Would you have listened? Either of you? You're so filled with hate. You, Andrew, hate him because he caused your mother to be hurt. And you, Mayling, hate him because he hurt you. How do you expect your son to let his OWN father back when you can't accept yours?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Frank has nothing to do with this.

MONICA - ANGEL

You're wrong. You have pushed all your father's anger to your husband. You even told Zek you didn't want him back. How long before you start to reject your son too!

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I would never do that. I love him.

MONICA - ANGEL

And you also love your father, and Frank. Your father is dying. What will it take for you to forgive him?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

How long does he have?

MONICA - ANGEL

Six months, a year. Andrew's already been called. Go to him, Mayling. Give your father peace before it's too late.

(to Andrew)

And you, Andrew, don't hate your father. He is the reason you're here. He supported you when you took your first step, taught you how to ride a bike, gave you your first guitar and supported you when you were on trial for murder. He never left your side. He never blamed you when he was almost killed. He loved you, always.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

But he's a drunk.

MONICA - ANGEL

He has an illness. He had it ever since you were born. Don't remember the illness, remember the man. The first time he held you he counted your fingers and toes at least fifty times. He wanted to make sure they were all there.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

"Haven't lost one yet." That what he said every time he hold one of you.

MONICA - ANGEL

Mayling, your father did the same thing. It was the war, not him you hate. Go to him. He's waiting.

Monica disappears. Mayling sits on the bed.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What will you do, mom?

MONICA - ANGEL

Make my peace, and so should you.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'm sorry you were hurt.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(putting arm around him)

I know you are. You have had to grow up so fast. It's not fair to you.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I don't mind. You're my mother and I love you.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I love you too. Every time I see your face, I see your father. You have the same chin. You know, after I was hurt, I stayed away from men for ten years. And then I met your dad again. As he improved and we dated, I fell in love with him. One night he didn't want to go home. I knew then I had to get over my fear of men, and I let him near me. After, as we lay there, I listened to his heartbeat, and I knew this was the man I wanted to share my life with. He made a point of being gentle. And then you came.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

After the condom broke. You should never trust rubber.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

And how would you know?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I used to fill them with water and drop them off the top of buildings. They break real easy.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

And whose did you use?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Dad's.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

So that's why you have four sisters?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You really don't want dad back?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I don't know. He's not here now. Let's go downstairs and talk to your grandfather. He's waiting.

The two leave the room.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. FRANK'S LIVING ROOM. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

Mayling and Andrew come down the stairs. Hai sits reading the paper. He looks up as they approach. This is in English.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Father?

HAI NGYEN

Daughter?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Monica has told us. When were you going too? After you left?

HAI NGYEN

(in Vietnamese)

You didn't want to hear.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Please, father, in English. Andrew does not understand us.

HAI NGYEN

I knew it wouldn't be easy. You have every right to hate me. I made a mistake that caused you to be hurt. Can you forgive me so I can die in peace?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(walking to him)

I forgive you.

He goes to the suitcase and pulls out a manila envelope and gives it to her.

HAI NGYEN

These are pictures, addresses and phone numbers of your brothers and sisters. They asked me to give you this. They want you back.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I want them back. Frank lost all his family, except his father. Now, at least, I have mine. Thank you, father.

She hugs him. Hai turns to Andrew.

HAI NGYEN

Can you forgive me, Andrew? This is the last time I will see you.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You gave us back our family. Yes, I forgive you.

Andrew hugs him. Hai looks at Mayling

HAI NGYEN

Now I can die. I wish I could have talked to your soldier. I wanted to thank him.

(releases Andrew)

He seems like a good man.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He is.

HAI NGYEN

(going to her)

Don't let that love die.

(moving away)

My job is done.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(running to him)

Papa.

HAI NGYEN

(hugs her)

I will miss you daughter.

Andrew walks up to him.

HAI NGYEN

And you, Andrew.

He holds him.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

EXT. PARK. DAY.

Gunther and Dolly are sitting on a bench.

DOLLY LEVI

You're very quiet today. Did something happen yesterday?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

There's something I have to tell you. I don't know if you'd believe me.

DOLLY LEVI

Try me.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Yesterday while we were at the zoo, Raphael came by. He took me on a little trip. You see, he does more that run a bingo hall. He's an Angel. You don't look surprised?

DOLLY LEVI

After what my brother told me, nothing surprises me.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

He took me back seventeen years. I saw Francis on skid row. I didn't recognize him. He was beat up in an alley. Andrew came to get him. He told me about his history. Andrew came for him three times, and God changed his mind. Andrew seemed so...human.

DOLLY LEVI

That's what Jacob said. He loves to talk about him. Jacob is the only man and only Jew to tell the Angel of Death to keep his day job, and live to tell about it.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

What happened?

DOLLY LEVI

Andrew had to fake being killed and he was a terrible actor. He also can't tune a guitar. He has very human traits. Jacob had to comfort him when he started to cry.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Andrew cried?

DOLLY LEVI

Jacob asked him if he worked the camps. He did. By the end of his answer, Andrew was in tears.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

What did he see?

DOLLY LEVI

Everything, and more.

Frank walks up eating a hot dog.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I thought I'd find you here.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Are you following me?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where'd you get that idea?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Is that a hot dog you're eating? Don't you know what's in there?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

They're kosher, just like mom.

A DRUNK walks by and stumbles. People avoid him in disgust.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(giving Gunther hot dog)

Hold on to this.

(goes to drunk)

Let me help you.

DRUNK

Please, leave me alone.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. Put your arm around my shoulders and I'll help you up.

(does)

What was the last time you ate?

DRUNK

I don't remember.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Just stay there. Don't go.

Frank takes the hot dog and gives it to him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Please, take my sandwich.

DRUNK

You're either a fool or an angel?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

None, I'm just a brother.

DRUNK

You got any money? I won't lie to you. It's for booze.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I won't give you money for booze, but I will buy you a cup of coffee. You have a place to sleep tonight?

DRUNK

I have a room.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't suppose you have soap and a razor.

The drunks say NO.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I didn't think so. Why don't we get you cleaned and shaved and I'll give you a real meal.

DRUNK

Why are you doing this?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I've been there. What's your name?

DRUNK

Frank.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I told you we were brothers.

(to Gunther)

I'll see you at home. I've got something to do.

(to drunk)

Let's go, Frank.

The two walk off. Gunther is stunned.

DRUNK

What's wrong, Gunther?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

He really is the Hubbard Street Angel. He came here so angry but with him the anger was gone.

DRUNK

That was the God in him. Each of us has a little God in us. Let's go for a walk. I need to stretch my legs.

The two stand and walk off.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. GUNTHER'S LIVING ROOM. NIGHT

Gunther and Dolly are sitting on the couch. Frank walks in. He is surprised to see them together at such a late hour.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Excuse me. I thought you were alone.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

That's okay. It's late?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Some people take time. It took awhile to clean him up. What's wrong, Dad?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

(standing)

You really are the Hubbard Street Angel?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I never felt like it. Now, I'm just a paper pusher. I'll be upstairs taking a shower.

He starts to go upstairs.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Frank?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Is there any way you can go back to work?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I've tried. The doctors told me if I went back to my old schedule I'd be dead within a year. Course, now that I'm alone, it won't be a loss. Maybe I will go back.

He continues up the stairs. Gunther goes to the bottom. Dolly walks up to him.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

What have I started? He wants to die.

Dolly holds him for the first time. He lets go.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

It's late. I'll call you a cab.

DOLLY LEVI

I don't like my neighborhood at night. I could sleep on the couch.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Are you sure?

DOLLY LEVI

Just give me a pillow.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. GUNTHER'S HALLWAY. DAY

Frank goes to open the bathroom door and sees Dolly. He is surprised. Gunther comes out of his room.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(walking to him)

Dad, there's a woman in the bathroom?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I know.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Did she stay here last night?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Yes she did. What is it to you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You have to be careful. At your age, you could have a heart attack.

Gunther realizes the error and plays along.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Francis, if the Angel of Death were to come to me when I was with a woman, I would make him wait till I was finished. And if I REALLY liked her, he'd have to wait a long time.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

At your age?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

At least I'm alive. Go home, Frank. You're starting to cramp my style.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You're kicking me out?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Go home before you can't.

Frank is stunned. He goes back into his room. Dolly comes out of the bathroom.

DOLLY LEVI

Gunther, he thinks we---. It's not true. You have to tell the truth.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

No, I do not. Dolly, all this week I've been a fool. I do want you in my life. I am not my son. Will you accept me?

DOLLY LEVI

Yes, I will accept you.

She kisses him on the cheek.

DOLLY LEVI

I'll make you some breakfast.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

No let me. I want to show you my omelets.

They go downstairs.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. FRANK'S LIVING ROOM. DAY.

Hai stands by the front door. He has his suitcase by his side. Mayling and Andrew are by him.

HAI NGYEN

I will miss you, daughter.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I will miss you.

He holds her.

HAI NGYEN

I love you. Make sure you call your brothers and sisters.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I will.

Hai looks at Andrew.

HAI NGYEN

Come to me, grandson.

Andrew hugs him. A cab honks outside.

HAI NGYEN

(letting go)

My ride is here. Goodbye Mayling.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Not goodbye. I'll see you again.

HAI NGYEN

Only in heaven.

He goes out of the door. Mayling and Andrew watch as the cab goes off. She starts to cry. Andrew holds her.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

INT. FRANK'S LIVING ROOM. DAY.

Mayling and Andrew are getting ready for dinner. All are quiet. They hear a car stop.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Are you expecting someone, mom?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

No, are you?

There is a knock on the door.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'll get it.

He walks to the door and opens it to see Frank.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Dad?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Andrew, may I come in?

He lets him in. They stare at him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Hello May.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Frank.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's too late for me to find a room. Dad threw me out. Could I stay here tonight? I'll start looking tomorrow.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Andrew, take your father's suitcase. I'll set another place at the table.

She walks off quietly and coldly.

FADE OUT:


End file.
